twilightsagafandomcom-20200213-history
Victoria
Victoria was a nomadic vampire who was a member of James's coven. She was the mate of James and began a vendetta against Bella Swan in revenge for his death. To this end, she spear headed several plots to end Bella's life; including creating a newborn army in Seattle, with the express purpose of killing her and destroying the Olympic Coven. However, at the conclusion of the newborn crisis in Seattle, Victoria's life of violence and malice was ended by Edward Cullen. Biography Early Life It is unknown which vampire transformed Victoria. However, sometime after she became a vampire, Victoria became the mate of the tracker James and was a member of his small coven, along with Laurent. Twilight After coming across the Olympic Coven, Victoria assisted James, her lover and coven leader, in tracking their familiar Bella Swan. When he failed to kill the human, and he himself was killed, Victoria declared revenge on Edward Cullen, and as such, secretly began to plan to kill his mate; Bella Swan. New Moon Victoria later returned to Forks in the hopes of destroying Bella to get back at Edward for murdering James. However, she failed to attack Bella due to the vigilant protection of Jacob Black and the other Quileute shifters. Bella saw what she believed was fire on the water after she went cliff diving, but this was actually Victoria and her hair, she having been forced to retreat into the ocean by the Quileutes. Eclipse After this, Victoria created an army of newborn vampires in nearby Seattle, where she killed over thirty people of all ages, races, and size to build her army. Eventually, while her army was fighting with the Cullens and werewolves, she and Riley, another vampire she created, came across Edward Cullen, Bella Swan, and Seth Clearwater (a shape-shifter). She then fought Edward while Riley battled Seth. Seth killed Riley, and Victoria tried to escape. However, Edward caught her and proceeded to kill her. Subseuently, Victoria and Riley's remains were burned and her newborn army defeated. Personality and Traits Physical Description Victoria was described as feline or cat-like with long, swirling red hair that was usually described as looking like wild fire. She was very pretty and had a high-pitched, girly voice that contrasted with her fierce appearance. She is 5'7" (5 feet 7 inches) tall. Powers and Abilities Victoria, like all vampires, possessed inhuman beauty, speed, strength, endurance, and agility. Victoria's special ability was evasion, which is how she managed to escape being captured by the Quileute werewolves in New Moon. How this ability carried over from her human life is unknown. Etymology Victoria means 'victory' in Latin. Ironically, Victoria is defeated along with her newborn army in their attempt to get revenge on Edward Cullen. Relationships James Victoria's major love was James. They were mates until he was killed by the Cullens for attacking Bella Swan. After his death, Victoria continued to love him, and this love fueled her desire to kill Bella in revenge. When Victoria made her last attempt on Bella, Edward taunted her by saying James only kept her around because of her ability to escape. Whether this is true or not is unknown. Riley Riley was a newborn whom Victoria told she loved. In reality, she did not have feelings for him and was still in love with James. Victoria simply told Riley she loved him so that he would listen to her more. (He was deeply in love with her, though.) Behind the scenes * In preparation for her role in the Twilight film, Rachelle Lefevre (the actress portraying Victoria) watched lion attacks on Youtube and acted like a cat for a day to get used to acting "feline." In Twilight novel, Victoria was fierce and described as beautiful and does not have many lines at all and she didn't even appear to stalk Bella and Edward. In the movie she has a few lines and at the end during Bella's prom she looks like she's already planning a way to get revenge for her mate James. Appearances *''Twilight'' (First appearance) *''Twilight (film)'' *''New Moon'' *''Eclipse'' References External links * Stephenie Meyer's official website * The Twilight Series' official website * The Twilight Lexicon See also * Rachelle Lefèvre Category:Vampires Category:Minor Characters Category:Females Category:Nomads